Captain Marvel
Captain Marvel is a fictional character, a comic book superhero that appears in the pages of DC Comics. One of the many DC characters chosen to appear in the crossover video game Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, he is granted superpowers by seven different gods when he says the word "Shazam," and becomes an extremely powerful hero with magical properties. Known for his wholesome morality and extreme power as a force for good, his counterpart in the crossover game is appropriately an opposite representation in the mighty sorcerer Shang Tsung. About Captain MarvelEdit Twelve year old Billy Batson was chosen above all others by the wizard Shazam to be his champion of justice, Captain Marvel. When Billy speaks the wizard's name, a bolt of magic lightning strikes him, and he becomes the World's Mightiest Mortal. As Captain Marvel, he possesses the wisdom of S''olomon, the strength of ''H''ercules, the stamina of ''A''tlas, the power of ''Z''eus, the courage of ''A''chilles, and the speed of ''M''ercury. Captain Marvel makes his mighty presence felt across the world wherever injustice falls, and stands as a strong member of the Justice League when those heroes require any of his skills. StoryEdit As the story unfolds, Captain Marvel began to feel the worst of the effects of the worlds merging. The Rock of Eternity was even shown to be right next to Raiden's temple. Marvel first appeared at the temple in front of Sonya Blade and fell into the rage. Blade fought and defeated Marvel, but he was then rescued by Green Lantern. Lantern found himself at Blade's mercy, but Marvel knocked Blade down to make their escape to the U.N. orbital station. At the station, Marvel again fell into the rage. He battled Wonder Woman, but was defeated by the Amazon princess. After the fight, he warned her about the rage, and Wonder Woman decided to have him placed in a holding cell until the rage subsided. Via a teleportation portal malfunction, Jax ended up in the station. Knocking out Marvel's guard, Jax proceeded to fight him as well when his mechanical arms didn't faze Marvel at first. Jax also won and knocked Marvel out cold. When Green Lantern came back to the station, and after he defeated Jax and Sonya, Marvel appeared and also warned his friend of the rage. He decided to seek advice from Shazam at the Rock of Eternity, but fell into the rage when Raiden came to tap into the power forces of the Rock. Marvel tried to get Raiden to leave but a fight ensued anyway with Marvel as the victor, and the rage left. Shazam immediately appeared and warned Marvel of a being known as Dark Khan, who was the focal point of the worlds merging and the source of the kombat rage. Only Superman could stop Dark Khan, having defeated Darkseid before. Marvel traveled back to Metropolis to search for the Man of Steel, when suddenly he was drawn into the Netherealm by Scorpion's spear. Seeking Marvel's power over the supernatural, Shang Tsung sent Scorpion and Baraka after him, but Marvel won both battles. Tsung was impressed and decided to fight the Captain himself, yet Marvel again prevailed, and the sorcerer sent him back to Earth. Marvel met up with Superman and Lex Luthor's team of villains, and told them of Dark Khan and that they all had to team up. Marvel was defeated in the final battle against the Mortal Kombatants. In his own ending, upon defeating Dark Khan, in order to regain control of his power, Marvel was guided by Shazam through a focusing ritual. At the end, Marvel encountered a strange, ethereal world, and found himself face-to-face with the Elder Gods. He found that he was able to tap himself into their powers, and Marvel began to discover he had obtained new abilities that he soon began to master. [1] BiographyEdit *'MK vs DCU:' ''"Young Billy Batson was an orphan who wandered into a deep cavern. There he encountered the ancient wizard Shazam, who granted Billy the ability to transform into the hero Captain Marvel. Whenever Billy speaks the name "SHAZAM!", a mystical lightning bolt recreates him as a hero with super-strength, flight, speed, and other powers of mythological heroes. In return he must always fight evil in its form as the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man." Combat characteristicsEdit Billy Batson is granted unbelievable power when he is Captain Marvel. Captain Marvel is able to switch between himself and his alter-ego. He becomes faster, stronger and tougher both physically and mentally. What should never be forgotten is his ability to fly even at fast speeds. With all these powers, Captain Marvel is a tough superhero to beat. The powers were actually from mythological heroes. PowersEdit *'S'''olomon's wisdom grants: Enhanced mental perception, hypnosis and clairvoyance *'H'ercules' strength grants: Vast super strength, allowing him to lift over 100 tons *'A'tlas' stamina grants: Superhuman endurance and self-sustanance *'Z'eus' power grants: the ability for Billy to transform into Captain Marvel, and vice versa. also grants magical resistance and the ability to wield mystical lightning *'A'chilles' courage grants: Invulnerability and telepathic resistance *'M'ercury's speed grants: Super speed and the power to fly at supersonic speeds Special MovesEdit *'Solomon Escape': Cap flies in the air and then mystically teleports from the ground behind his opponent. *'Strength of Hercules': Cap charges a fist with lightning and then rushes forward punching the opponent." *'Atlas Clap': Cap performs a thunder clap, clapping so hard it creates a shockwave that knocks the opponent away. *'Power of Zeus': Cap throws a thunderbolt at his opponent. *'Achilles Bolt': Cap says the magic word "Shazam!", calling a lightning bolt from the sky right in front of him. *'Mercury Bear Hug''': Cap grabs his opponent, lifts them up from behind, calls down a lightning bolt, then throws them. Category:DC Universe Category:Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Characters Category:Superhero